Devil's Fury
by MusicIsLife2
Summary: Ever heard of a saying, 'If you piss me off, you're eventually going to piss the Devil off? Well, for the likes of Vickie and Swagger, that saying is going to be real for them


_**Monday Night Raw  
>Oklahoma City, Oklahoma<strong>_

"You have a match tonight?" Asked Cora Jacobs.

Her along with her best friend/on screen tag team partner Felicity Calaway were hanging out in a backstage hallway at the Chesapeake Energy Arena in Oklahoma City, Oklahoma. Felicity was wearing a Hell Bunny Black Lace-Up Corset, Hell Bunny Black Strap Tulle Skirt, Demonia Zip-Off Boots, Tripp Metallic Reptile Chain Arm Warmers and a Black and Red Skull Card Suit Bandana. Cora was wearing a Royal Bones Purple and Black Lace-Up Halter Corset, Tripp Black and Red Stitch Chain Pants and Demonia Black Patent Lace and Zip Boots.

"Yeah," Felicity replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Against?" Cora asked.

"How the hell should I know?" Felicity asked. "Management doesn't tell me who I'm facing till like the last minute or something like that," She added.

"Alright, then who do you _think _you're going to face?" Cora asked.

"Probably some slut like one of the Bellas or something," Felicity said with a slight roll of her eyes. "Damn it, I hate those two," She added.

"Which Divas _don't _you hate?" Cora asked.

"The ones who doesn't look and act like complete sluts or idiots," Felicity said.

Just after Felicity said that, she saw the 'stable' of Vickie Guerrero, Nick Nemeth (Dolph Ziggler) and Jake Hager (Jack Swagger) walked back the two Divas, which then Vickie gave Felicity a death glarre, which Felicity 'returned the favour' by flipping Vickie off. When the three were out of ear shot, Cora asked, "What the fuck is up with you and Vickie?"

Felicity shrugged her shoulders then said, "I don't know. She's probably jealous that I look more beautiful than she is or it could be that I could get some guys without resorting to brain-washing them and thinking that I'm a goddess _or, _it could be the obvious reason that I'm dating one of her clients,"

"Nick?" Cora asked.

"Yep," Felicity said with a slight nod of her head.

"Would it suck that you have to fight Vickie for some reason?" Cora asked.

"Yeah. I'll probably lose that match," Felicity said.

"Why?" Cora asked.

"She'll probably crush me with her fatness or something," Felicity commented, making Cora laugh a little bit.

_**.x.**_

"This match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Austin, Texas, Felicity!"

_Devirgination Studies _by _Whitechapel _started as Felicity walked out to the ring with the cheers of the fans. When she entered the ring, she posed for the fans, then waited for her opponent to come out. She waited for a few moments before seeing none other than Vickie Guerrero walk out to the stage doing her usual 'EXCUSE ME' yells.

Felicity went over and grabbed a microphone and waited till she was done before she asked, "Um, Vickie? Why in the hell are you out here for? Unless you're here to introduce my opponent in one of the most annoying ways ever, then I would strongly suggest that you would leave right now before I get out of this ring, walk up that ramp and make sure that no one in any arena and for anyone who is watching at home sees your ugly face ever again,"

"That's exactly what I'm doing Felicity, and it's someone that you would probably never even think of fighting in the ring," Vickie said before stepping out of the way a little bit before Jake's theme song started up as he did his normal entrance and him and Vickie walked down the ramp. When Jake got in the ring, the ref signalled for the bell to ring for the match to start.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When the match was coming to an end, Felicity climbed the top rope and tried to do a cross-body on Jake, he countered that as he grabbed one of her ankles, slammed her body onto the mat and applied the Ankle Lock. Felicity tried not to show any emotion as she was in the hold, but, Jake put more pain while having it locked in, making Felicity cry out in pain and was forced to tap out.

"Here is your winner, Jack Swagger!"

Jake just continued putting the Ankle Lock on Felicity as the ref was trying to get him to release the hold, but he was ignoring him. Few minutes (which felt like an eternity for Felicity), Felicity felt her ankle falling to the ground.

Felicity instantly grabbed her ankle in pain as her upper body was brought into someone's arms. Felicity looked up with pain-filled eyes and saw that it was Nick. "You alright?" He asked.

"Hope so," Was all that escaped Felicity's mouth.

Just after she said that, Nick picked her up so that she was standing on her vertical base, and helped her out of the ring.


End file.
